


Wave!! Theory's

by Mika_c0re



Category: Wave!! (Anime)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_c0re/pseuds/Mika_c0re
Summary: Never thought I'd have theorys over a sports anime but here we are 🙄🙄
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Wave!! Theory's

so I genuinely believe Sho isn't dead

They never out right said he died, for an example Masaki said "surfing took Sho away" and not "surfing killed Sho" not to mention, I think characters other than Masaki would be devastated if Sho had really died?? Masaki wasn't the only person he was close with. Besides I don't think they would include a character that died in the first few episodes in all their promotion art. Then of course there's that scene in the beginning where Masaki says "watch me Sho" and a character that looks very similar to him is shown?? His wiki also says he's alive

Edit: so I found out the character that's shown was Sho's older brother, and that the wikis haven't been updated in months so they're not a reliable source. He's more than likely dead, but I'm not able to handle that rn so I'm gonna stick with this theory.


End file.
